


Wherever You Are, I'm Here For You

by Olinoil



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Slow Build, kai'sa just wants everyone to be okay, kassadin is best father
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:33:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28688721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olinoil/pseuds/Olinoil
Summary: Kai’sa wasn’t one to believe in soulmates. That required a certain amount of commitment, something that she wasn’t all too used to having never settled down in her life. That wasn't to say she didn't have a soulmate, though.Through hardships she meets a woman who, like her, is desperately searching for her soulmate, but for a completely different reason.Maybe, just maybe, their soulmates are intertwined in some way like they are, and with some luck, they can come together to live in peace by each other's side.
Relationships: Ahri/Akali/Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends), Evelynn/Kai'Sa (League of Legends)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 70





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kai'sa is more South African here, and thus there will be references to South African culture. I am not South African, neither do I live there or in Korea. Because of this, the representation for said cultures may be incorrect.

Kai’sa wasn’t one to believe in soulmates. Sure, she knew that they existed, and how most, if not everyone had one, but she never really found any reason to pursue the thought of finding her one and only. The Buddhist that she conversed with during her brief stay in India taught her many of the values of having a soulmate, how they carried over from previous incarnations and how you treated them in your current life would result in your next encounter forevermore. 

That required a certain amount of commitment, something that she wasn’t all too used to having never settled down in her life. With her father constantly having to move all over the globe she knew a few too many things about the world, and next to nothing about herself. Her only solitude being dance, a language that was carried from country to country with varying styles and techniques to learn from each culture she visited. The more she traveled, the more extensive her repertoire became. 

That wasn't to say she didn't have a soulmate, she more likely did. How else was she to explain the bruises that appeared on her body every so often, some more apparent than others. At times they were in inconvenient places, as if someone had maybe fallen off a bike or tripped over something. Other times it was clear that the injuries were purposeful, maybe not by the soulmate in question, but by others who intended to hurt them.

Of course, Kai'sa never thought too much about it, being 7 when your soulmate is beaten for whatever reason is at most a mild annoyance. She would always say to her friends, "He's probably some delinquent." Because of that, she wasn't particularly looking forward to meeting her soulmate, not at that moment anyway.

In fact, whenever something related to her soulmate happened, she would always become upset at how inconvenient their actions were when she was preparing for an event, whether it was school related or when she decided to pick up dance as a hobby starting with ballet in France. "He's at it again, getting into fights." She would constantly complain. "When will he quit it, what's with him?"

An afternoon in Spain led to something strange happening. Her mind was muddled in emotions at 11, and her abdomen hurt. Her father, being the only parental figure for her didn't know what to do, and so he hoped that someone, anyone, would fill in the role that her late mother should have, if only for a moment. This was common for the next few months where a week was spent in confusion, Kai'sa writhing from an unexplainable cramp that at times made it too uncomfortable for her to go through daily. The days came and went, each day he expected his daughter to burst through the door distraught after a bathroom trip.

It never came, and soon their days returned to normal. Kai'sa couldn't understand what happened, but it gave her father a hunch, one that led him down an online wormhole that he hoped could help him if his premonition were correct.

A year later and her scream frightened him, crying when he least expected it having already forgot the events prior. After it was all explained to her, things seemed to click in her head. "Was that what happened last year? But there wasn't any blood?" Her father could only feign ignorance. It took hindsight for Kai'sa to understand what it was that actually happened.

At 15 her South African friends invited her to a sleepover, a girls night, one that her father wasn't too experienced with but had the idea that secrets and ideas were to be spilled. If his baby girl hadn't grown up before, she was sure to leave the experience with some forbidden knowledge, he was sure of it. 

He assumed so, at least.

When she came home the next day, he seemed to be proven right. The way she was overly silent on the ride home in spite of her usual talkative self among other things made him worry, but he didn't know how he was supposed to approach the situation. So he didn't, waiting for his daughter to initiate any conversion that she may have deemed important with him.

A couple months later Kai'sa walked out to his desk and asked, all too meekly. "Can I go out somewhere this weekend?" He raised an eyebrow at the awfully vague request.

"Where?" She paused in thought, contemplating whether she should tell the truth or not, but ultimately thought he wouldn't know what's happening there.

"We are going to Sandton. I think it's up north." Her father found it mildly suspicious at how little he was being told about her planned outing.

"And what do you plan to do up there?"

"Probably just hang out, I guess."

"So when should I drop you off there." There was a pause, and he could have sworn that Kai'sa lost her breath for a moment.

"Actually, um," She hesitated a bit more, rubbing her palms together to comfort herself. "Could I just go by myself? We were thinking of meeting somewhere nearby and going there."

That surprised him a bit. While he wasn't against his daughter going out on her own, especially as she was already in her teens, which he would constantly have to remind himself of, her behaviour was all too dubious for his liking. Still, he had no reason to not trust Kai'sa, and to prove that thought. "There won't be any boom, will there?"

Kai'sa immediately dropped her tense shoulders, a slight unbelieving chuckle as she cried, "Pappa." He could only laugh at the insinuation that she would be having drugs. He trusted his daughter an awful lot and knew that's not something she would even think of doing. At least, he hoped.

Waving his hand to her he huffed in a dishonest fit. "Well, who knows, Bokkie. You could be doing it behind my back."

"Pappa." She moaned again, almost ready to just walk out and be done with the conversation. 

Her father held their eye contact, before turning his attention back to his paperwork. "You're old enough now. As long as you're safe then that's all I can ask for." He lifted a finger to her, only then did he see the ecstatic expression on his daughter's face. "Remember, call me if you ever need me. And try to get home before dinner, alright?"

Kai'sa practically bounced to his side, gave him a slight hug and kiss on the cheek, thanking him before she left the room exhilarated at the exchange.

Truthfully, he had forgotten about the ordeal until the day came where he awoken to his daughter, already ready for the day in leggings and a light shirt that barely exposed her midriff. "Going somewhere?"

There was a brief fear in her eyes as she adjusted the high ponytail her raven hair was normally in, probably due to the forecast even at how early it was. He always wondered why she never asked to get it cut from how long it was growing. 

"I'm going out with friends. Didn't I tell you?" He kept a deadpan expression for a moment, just to see her reaction. 

When her shoulders visibly tensed he smiled. "You may have mentioned something about it to me. Are you already going out now?" Kai'sa glanced at the clock on the wall, eyes wide at just how early it had been.

She stared at the floor bashfully. "I guess not." A brief chuckle riddled with morning voice escaped her father.

"Well, it's too early for me, so I'm going back to bed." He turned around, a goodnight chimed behind him as he entered the room.

Not even ten minutes later he was poking his head out of his room, staring down at his daughter who looked to him mildly confused from the couch in their living room. Her eyes, marked with some experimental eyeliner, drifted to the notes in his hand. "Money?"

He nodded. "For you." It took a moment before she got up to pluck the notes out his hand. 

When she got a good look at the notes, she physically recoiled. "100 Rand?"

"Sure."

Kai'sa looked back at the notes. Two 50 rand notes equating to 100 was in her possession, more than she even thought to be given for an outing. "Keep the change you get." With that, her father was back in his room with Kai'sa standing astounded outside his door, a small part of her feeling bad that she only told him a half truth now.

Not that he didn't know, though. When she got back she was smiling ear to ear, her father had only begun preparing dinner but paused to welcome her home. She hadn't brought much else home, leaving what could only be assumed as a lot of change, as to be expected, but one thing stood out on the teenager.

Kai'sa noticed a moment too late where it was her father was staring, a smirk that might as well have killed her then and there. The rainbow bandana that she wrapped around her wrist was quickly unravelled and scrunched in her palm, though it did little to quell the smile on her father's face. When they made eye contact, she felt her world fall apart for a split second, her head spiralling.

"Pride, huh?" Was all he said. Kai'sa shifted uncomfortably, scratching at her arm more for comfort than an actual itch.

"Yeah…" Her tone was all too quiet, yet that was to be expected. It was only then that he realised this topic was causing her anxiety, and by the sounds of her voice, he had the power to break her in that moment if he so wished.

He washed his hands in the sink, letting the silence save for the water running into the basin consume the both of them before walking over to her. She flinched when he reached a certain distance, head remaining downcast as he approached. Her attitude was telling, but he didn't want to jump the gun on this and scare her off, not any more than she already was. "You went with your friends?"

There was a quiet, affirming squeak that he almost missed along with a nod. It hurt to see his daughter like that. "Are any of your friends…" He left the question open ended, waiting for a response. It took her a moment, considering whether it would be okay to tell him.

"No, they aren't." It was hard to tell whether that was a lie or not, but he decided not to pry too much and take what she told him at face value.

"Then you went there for…?" 

Another moment of silence. Kai'sa took a deep breath as she lifted her head to meet her father's eyes. He did his best to maintain composure, but seeing what must have been weeks, if not months or years of confusion about to unravel in mere seconds in her face was heartbreaking. The way tears pooled in her eyes, her breathing uneven, lip shivering uncontrollably. "Pappa," Her breath hitched as call to him, a lump forming in her throat trying to prevent her from saying another word. She pressed her lips together, biting the inside in a last fit of courage. 

"I think I'm gay."

Those words broke her, tears finally spilling out as she tried to wipe them away, holding back chokes.

He should have been happy for his daughter. He was happy. But it didn't help the unsettling in his heart. She's actually gay. While he had assumed this to be the case for a while now, actually having that suspicion confirmed felt strange, and for that moment he feared that he hated his own daughter for it.

Looking at Kai'sa, though, he realised that should have been the last of his concerns right now, not when she was falling apart, waiting for either comfort or the reprimanding of a lifetime. He should have been reassuring her that everything would be okay, but he stood there dumbfounded.

"Since when?" What a dumb question, even for him to ask. He knew that, but he was running on autopilot.

Kai'sa attempted to calm her tears for a moment, taking a breath to steady herself. "I- I don't know." She kept choking on her words, more tears falling despite her efforts. "I've always known but I don't think I realised. I mean- I just-" The sobs came as she spoke, and she decided to power through them. "Ever since the sleepover, I've felt weird and- My friends- They were so okay with it. Meanwhile I'm over here still not even- I mean-

"What if I'm faking it, you know? Because some of them have soulmates already. And, the others like guys. But I'm just there, and I can't understand what they're saying when they're talking about it, and then there's the fact that just the idea of being with one-" 

When her breath ran dry she fell to the ground, dampening the fabric that was just balled in her hand as she covered her face with it. "I'm sorry, Pappa." She shook her head in her hands. "I'm so sorry." 

Her father, who was unresponsive during the whole spiel, crouched beside her running small circles on her shoulder. "Bokkie, I-" He didn't know what to say. What was he supposed to say? He should know, considering he spent the whole day researching it again knowing what his daughter had planned for the day. Instead he didn't have any idea what he should say.

No, there was something. Pride.

He cupped Kai'sa cheeks in his hands and lifted them to meet her purple, tear stained eyes. Violet, beautiful, just like her. That will never change. This was his daughter, and he still loved her all the same.

"I'm proud of you. I always have been and I always will be." He brushed a strand of hair out her face that stuck to her wet cheeks. "Truthfully, I had a feeling this was the case, I just-" He took a deep breath, he didn't really know what he was saying, but he was talking. That was better than leaving her to stress over what she didn't know. "I'm glad you told me. Thank you for telling me, and trusting me enough to be able to tell me."

Kai'sa was still sobbing, but now it wasn't from the fear of rejection or resentment. It was from relief. "Thank you." She muttered under her breath, lowering her head against the palms of her father's hands and falling forward into his embrace. "Thank you." Her repeating words was all that was said for a few minutes as she let out all the emotions she had been bottling up for however long it was, internalised from before she even figured it out.

When she finally calmed down to her father stroking her hair he spoke again. "I love you, Bokkie. Just know that, alright?" She hummed into his shoulder.

"I love you too." The words settled in as she pressed herself further into the embrace. "I love you so much. Thank you."

They stayed there for a while. Too long, evidently, as when brought back to the present Kai'sa was peacefully asleep in her father's arms. 

On a normal day he would have been upset at the fact that they were skipping dinner, but after what transpired and having lost his appetite himself, he thought it best that he followed her example, carrying the sleeping Kai'sa to her bedroom before going out to the kitchen to clean what he had begun preparing.

The week that followed was typical to what they were used to, and if anything they had grown closer to each other. Kai'sa felt more comfortable around him, letting herself squeal in excitement or lose her breath over a pretty girl she would find either online or when she got home. As her father, he was just happy that she was content with being herself around him, and the initial fear of being uncomfortable with the idea soon drifted away as he would often find himself teasing his daughter for that part of her.

That being said, he had a thought that he just couldn't rid himself of, so on an off night that was nothing special to the two he blurted, "What's the real reason you started dancing." His smug face didn't help how annoyed Kai'sa got.

"It's fun. That's it."

"Oh, yeah?" He leaned into the table staring into her eyes. "So you're telling me that you don't check out the other girls in the studio?" Kai'sa could have sworn that he was being unreasonable, but he wasn't. The uniforms that most of them wore were tight against their forms, accentuating the crucial parts of their body that gave them appeal.

Her father was right, and Kai'sa hated that more than anything. "Shut up." She muttered, and he laughed at the response.

His mind drifted to another topic. Ever since his daughter came out to him he had so many questions, most of which just weren't accessible to him with a simple search on the internet, but slowly, he begun to understand who it was he was raising.

Further from sexuality, however, was her choice of clothing. Being 17 Kai'sa should have been worried about dressing up for the day and living through mischief while her youth lasted, at least, that's what her father thought.

It was the dry season, and while it wasn't the hottest it could have been in South Africa, it certainly wasn't a time to be wearing long sleeved shirts. Interacting with his daughter soon became a balancing act of stepping around eggshells which he wasn't all too fond of. Her emotions were unstable, being able to laugh from the pit of her stomach to a sudden shift in attitude in mere seconds.

Although he was frustrated with the behaviour, he did his best to support her through small gestures or whatever it was she needed.

A Saturday night led Kai'sa to walk out her room after yet another restless day, her father standing in the kitchen brewing a cup of tea to calm his nerves. “Bokkie, good evening.” He smiled, content at the sight of her after she cooped herself in her room the whole day. She didn’t bother responding, hugging the cardigan she wore tight around herself. “Is something wrong?”

She glanced up to him before fixing her gaze on the floor. “If my soulmate were to die before I met them...” The question remained unfinished as it caught in her throat. The piercing gaze that fixated on her was unbearable.

"Why would she-" He trailed along his own words. Kai'sa should have been too young to consider her mortality, let alone the mortality of her soulmate that she had yet to meet yet, but he bit his tongue.

“Yes, If their death isn’t natural then it should be noticeable in one way or another whether you’re together or not.” Kai’sa finally looked her father in her eyes. She was about to protest with a thought when she noticed the sadness that was hidden in his expression. Oh, right. Memories of her young childhood flooded her mind, back when her family was not just the two of them. After all these years it looked like it still affected him. She couldn’t blame him though, it’s not like she completely forgot about those days either. It must have hurt, knowing that your soulmate was long gone before they could live to their fullest.

That line of thinking sparked something in Kai’sa as tears started to fall down her face. Her father watched, stunned, unsure of what was happening. That was when she took off the cardigan, begging for an ounce of advice on what to do. 

The sight that met his eyes helped answer some questions in his mind, none of which eased his discomfort.

Uneven lines of irritated skin were threatening to tear open all across her wrists. The longer he stared, the more that appeared before his eyes. He couldn't do anything but watch as her arms grew red, the hopelessness in her voice dishevelling from her typically mature, put together self.

What hurt more was that on the other end of her otherworldly connection was someone who felt alone and hurt enough to do all this to themselves. He couldn't come close to how Kai'sa must have felt, being unable to be there for her soulmate, as the scars were both signs of their continued existence and the existential disaster that plagued their mind.

The days went on, more and more scars appearing on her body, slowly snaking up her arms until there was no room left. Then it began on her thighs, wrapping where it could before travelling lower. Continuing for the next few months, even as they made their move across the globe for a new home in South Korea.

It was only until the official day she turned 18 that she could finally let that burden go, even if it was just for a night. Her new friends cheered for her, some 3 drinks into the celebration as Kai’sa barely touched her first drink. Her two close friends lightly teasing her for her cowardice toward the alcoholic array behind the bar, soothingly stroking her bare arm against the energy of the club despite their attitude.

Kai'sa, being the youngest of the trio, decided against drinking until her legal birthday as she was conditioned to do in her years overseas. So while her friends were out drinking from the start of the year the dancer was dealing with much more personal issues. To even get her to come out on the special day took some persuasion.

But now that she was here in a dress that should have made her feel like the prettiest girl in the club, a small guilt welled up inside her. She knew what she felt from her soulmate, but how much of this drinking would pass over to them. Every swing of her head brought the quality of the present lower and lower than she ever imagined. As the world swayed in her view she considered to bring the drinking down to halt.

Yet the burn was intoxicating.

Several more shots slid down her throat. Her caretakers having disappeared off to dance the night away Kai'sa looked around to occupy herself, eyes falling on a woman at a booth who was looking in her general direction, at least she assumed so behind the shades she donned despite the dim lighting.

Their eyes seemed to have met, their stare lingered for a moment too long. Kai'sa wanted to make the first move, to walk over there and say something, anything, just to get the ball rolling. It was safe to say she had forgotten about what destiny had given her like many of the other patrons who felt no devotion to wait for their fateful day.

She just sat there, staring at the women that gave her the same energy, only a seductive smile on her face to let the dancer know that she was also interested in this rendezvous. 

Down the hatch. 

Kai'sa took one last swing of whatever plagued her glass before lifting herself off the stool. She didn't expect her head to also sway with the room, having to pause for stability before she continued her movement toward the woman. Perhaps she didn't mean to, but her hips swayed in her stride, which was carefully observed by her target, the smile sharpening at its corners. 

The seat across from the woman was absorbing Kai'sa's figure, they way her legs traipsed towards her, the dress she wore fluttering just enough for her to desire more. Neither had said a word, their gaze still fixed on each other. The stranger had broken their silence, a seductive warmth to the dancer's ears. "What a pleasure to meet you, love." Her accent was not native, as it wasn't even Asian, which would explain the sharp jaw that accompanied the platinum hair that could have either been dyed or natural.

Whoever she was, she was frighteningly tantalising, her eyes were watching her new companion with intent. "Not the type to waste the night away on the dance floor?" Kai'sa scoffed.

"Quite the opposite, actually. Though I'm not sure that is what I'd call a dance floor." She pointed a finger towards where her friends had disappeared off to, her eyes never leaving the woman's face who in turn didn't bother to follow the dancer's finger.

She smiled, twisting a shoulder forward as her chin hovered above it. "A dancer, I presume."

"Correct." Kai'sa could have sworn the woman nipped at her bottom lip, though it was subtle enough for her to almost miss it.

"Oh, I'd love to see you move that body of yours." Her flirting only excited the dancer when the words settled in her mind, her smile turning that much more at the implication.

Her hand glazed over the woman's glass, still half full of what could be briefly described as an exotic cocktail. She pulled it towards herself. "I could give a demonstration if you so desire."

The suggestion earned a moan for a response. "How could I say no to an offer such as that?" Her fingers, covered under metal makeshift claws, caressed over the dancer's other hand, prying it into her own, lifting the knuckles to her mouth. "Though, I absolutely must ask," her lips brushed against the cartilage before holding her fingertips in her own, "to whom do I owe the pleasure of such company, and must I treat her before I can reap the rewards?"

A wave of insecurity washed over the dancer, incompetency wracking the hidden corners of her brain as she realised her words were only led by her pride and what could have been. She stuttered over her response, her facade crumbling by the second. "Darling." A small smile found itself on the woman, "Did you think I wouldn't fancy you." Tutting, her free hand lowered the spectacles resting on the bridge of her nose to reveal harsh golden irises that kept themselves fixed on the dancer, flicking ever so often to roam the features of her face. "A woman like you is a catch, and I'd hate if my prey ran off without me." 

She planted a kiss into the palm of her hand, her eyelids fluttering with the contact. A sharp pain made itself known to Kai'sa along her arms, though she was too focused on the words that repeated through her mind to process anything else as important. Instead, the grip on her hand tightened. "Well, Darling? Are we doing this or not?" Her voice soothed her. Whatever it was that made her hesitant melted away from the intense desire that soon stirred in her. She had just met this woman, but she wouldn't mind if the rest of her night would be entrusted into her hands.

A friend caught her just as she was leaving, a cautious glance to the woman that, despite being shorter than the dancer, held an elegant air that felt as if she were the most important thing in the room, almost untouchable. She wanted to divert the dancers's attention from the woman, but the fond look that Kai'sa gave the woman was all she needed to keep her distance from the pair, a mischievous, knowing grin on her face as she watched them walk out the building.

The drive was quiet, save for the motor of the woman's car and the tapping of metal against the leather of her steering wheel, but Kai'sa's attention was undivided. Her eyes soaked in the woman's figure, the way her skirt clenched to her thigh, begging for her imagination to wander as her eyes continued to roam.

It wasn't long until she followed the woman into her apartment, the clean modern look matching her personality all to well. The dancer took her time to take it all in. She had gotten the impression that she was someone who was well off, but judging from the decor, she may have been dealing with someone completely out of her league. A goddess, more-like, from how she stood beside her as if the world were at the tip of her fingers. 

At this moment, her fingers caressed the dancer as she reached up to Kai'sa's collar, their lips having met for the first time. She was rough, possessive of her prize through their kiss while Kai'sa could only return with her little knowledge in such motions. Kai'sa hands snaked to her hips, melding their bodies together as the woman demanded for more of her. Metal scratched the back of the dancer's neck when hands had pulled the back of her neck, another entangling itself in her hair that loosely draped over her back. Kai'sa couldn't help to lean further and further into the kiss, the bend in the woman's back prominent with her arm looping around its curvature.

Kai'sa couldn't help her nerves get the better of her when they relocated to the bedroom. As her bare body was on display doubt settled into her mind. Her imagination was wild, wanting to be explored and pleasured, though she knew she wasn't experienced. Until she could build the courage the woman kept her attention on her breasts, nipping at them as her tongue danced on the skin. 

Her touch elicited moans, desperate, much more than she had anticipated, though she supposed it came with experience.

The woman's lips brushed against between her breasts, planting soft kisses against her skin as she traversed lower to her hips. Kai'sa bucked them with every touch, heat building the closer the contact was to her core.

With frantic panting Kai'sa was barely able to moan out the words,"Your name." A confused hum escaped the woman as she processed the words. "A gorgeous woman is blessing me tonight, and I don't even know the siren's name." A small laugh had come from the woman, her hands slipping around Kai'sa's thighs as she repositioned herself

"Evelynn." Pressing light, dusting kisses along her pelvis, inching closer and closer to her destination she smiled, her hands grasping to lift the thighs off the bed, spreading them apart to give a clear view of the dancer. Something tugged on her hair. Evelynn's eyes trailed up to look into a pair of violet eyes that seemed equally charmed and desperate. Her lips curved at the sight, tickling skin as she spoke. "And who is the angel that has laid herself so graciously for me?"

Kai'sa's expression was soft, struggling to focus on the words that were spoken to her from the feeling of it all. Her lips quivered to give her answer just before Evelynn's head dipped between her legs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was originally going to be a one-shot but while writing it I am currently at 16k+ words and I don't think I'm halfway done so I decided to post at least a segment of that to get it out for you all to read.
> 
> I love Kassadin as a father, I tried to make him a supporting father that would help Kai'sa be the person that she is despite how much he leaves her to her own devices. I wish he was my father now.
> 
> Also worth mentioning that a lot of the exchanges between Kai'sa and her father is a mix between English and Afrikaans as that is how people normally talk. It's a bit harder to have the same kind of flow to mix Afrikaan into the dialect so the two tend to speak English at home just for comfort.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it and I look forward to posting more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explanation of how the age system in Korea works in the end chapter notes.

With an unfamiliar companion at her side, Evelynn peaked her eyes around the room as light bled through the blinds of her window. She dully noted the even breathing pattern that brushed against her collarbone, a sign that her partner was already awake.

It was then that their eyes met as Kai'sa had been occupying herself with strands of platinum hair pinched between her fingers. She smiled up to the woman before shuffling forward to nestle further into the embrace. Whatever words Evelynn was going to say to greet the new morning left as soon as they came to her mind deciding that the silence was enough for them for the time being.

Eventually, a draft blew through the room, and while Kai'sa was safe from its chill, the duvet covering her right up to her chin while wrapped in protective arms, Evelynn herself was freezing. Despite being taller, the dancer had taken the role of the little spoon for the night which left Evelynn's shoulder exposed to the cold air. While she hadn't thought too much of it during the night as she was asleep, her bare skin was crawling in goosebumps.

She hissed when another breeze ran through the air, trying to pull the covers up with her elbow to no avail.

Kai'sa turned on her back to face her. Originally wanting to mock Evelynn for being susceptible to the cold the cogs in her brain moved in place to remember she had a life outside the comfort of this bed.

She reluctantly pulled herself from the hold, eyes scanning the room for any sign of a clock or something to tell her what time it was. "What are you looking for?" 

Evelynn's husky voice, distinctly affected by the new morning, made her look down to her as she realised she partially lifted the duvet off her, creating more airflow for the both of them. Kai'sa briefly apologised, her eyes passing her figure to the bedside table that had a phone. Without responding to the initial query she leaned over the woman, reaching for the phone that she didn't recognise and briefly turned it on before a sigh of relief escaped her. She placed the phone back where it was and fell on top of Evelynn, head resting on her shoulder. "Was there something you planned to do today?"

"No, just afternoon lessons." The words had passed through the woman's ears briskly as she finally let herself completely adjust to the new morning.

"More time for us." Her words were matter-of-factly with no hint of seduction in them, unlike how they were the night before as her hand found it's way to the dancer's hair. 

As silence soon consumed the two Evelynn could only find herself being more curious about the dancer. "You're a dance teacher?" Kai'sa nodded against her chest, correcting her terminology as she snuggled closer.

A sly grin found it's way onto the woman's expression as a brief thought entered her mind. Her tone shifted completely, smooth and sensual as it tickled against the top of Kai'sa's ears. "I'd love for you to show me more of what you can do."

The comment made Kai'sa squirm, and at first, Evelynn feared that it had been a terrible choice of words, but was soon satisfied with the reaction when she noticed how bashful the dancer became almost immediately. She couldn't help but murmur, "Was last night a first for you?" 

Kai'sa lifted herself off the woman observing her expression, trying to see if she was going to mock her for it or if she was genuinely curious. After deciding the internal debate was futile she gave a meek nod and let herself rest to the side of her companion.

Evelynn purred, "I see." She brushed her lips against the crown of Kai'sa's head, murmuring something into her ear. "Was it to your liking?" 

The dancer giggled at the sensation, lolling her head back to meet her eyes with the woman in front of here. "Very much." 

It was only then that Evelynn picked up on the way the consonants were sharp but had seemed to roll off her tongue, not in a lazy or inebriated way, something that was foreign to the woman. Her words, however, were brief, so she may have misheard the accent. She hadn't noticed the unusual speech pattern the night before, neither did she catch it as they had first entered her apartment. In hindsight, though, she could have known of its existence if she weren't so focused with going down on her.

"I'm honoured." She gave a chaste kiss on the lips while thinking of more topics to get a conversation going if only to hear her voice again. "I don't think I've seen you around before, was it a first at that bar as well?"

Kai'sa held back a laugh at the partial naivety of her companion. "It was all a first." Evelynn's fingers wavered, her mind processing the information all too slow for what should have been straight forward.

"Really?"

"Ja." From fatigue, her native colloquialisms seemed to spill without her even noticing it. Even so, Evelynn could take a general guess at what it meant, delight building inside of her at the slip of culture.

"Quite late in the year for a first drink, I'd say." A low soft chuckle escaped her throat as she watched the dancer.

Kai'sa shook her head, still having not noticed her slip of the tongue. "My birthday was yesterday."

Evelynn cocked an eyebrow at the statement, wondering what exactly that had to do with anything. "Should I sing for you?" Their eyes met for a moment, both deadpan.

"Do you want to?" They kept their unmoving stare before Evelynn furrowed her brows.

"I think I'd rather jump out that window." She jerked her head to the only source of light. Kai'sa burst out laughing at the prospect, knowing she probably wouldn't actually do so considering they were on the 13th floor of the apartment building.

While the notion was unusual it very much did fit the woman's persona as what could only be described as a diva. If she were invited to birthday she would be the only one not singing along with the rest of the guests, observing from afar if only to ridicule the whole ritual.

Although, she was also more likely to occupy herself with the house pet instead of participate in such practices.

The sentiment calmed the dancer. "I don't think I'd want to hear it, anyway." A joyful scoff left Evelynn as they let silence fall over them again. 

Then curiosity got the best of her. "So, how old are you now?"

"18." Kai'sa's back curls when Evelynn aggressively recoils from their embrace, a mix of something in her eyes. Either fear or confusion, the dancer couldn't tell nor didn't she understand why.

That was until she remembered Korea had a unique age system. Her eyes matched how wide Evelynn's were at the realisation. "19! I'm 19!"

Evelynn took an immediate breath of relief, sinking her head in a hand that rubbed her face. "You almost gave me a heart attack, you absolute walrus."

Kai'sa began cackling. "Walrus?" She rolled on her back unable to contain her amusement. "Is that what I am now? A walrus?" Joining the laughter Evelynn attempted to pull the dancer back towards her. "No-" A groan had escaped from her throat, similar to that of a whale, in an effort to imitate what she could tell was the sound of a walrus.

"You're only further proving my point, darling." While she attempted to deliver the words in a harsh manner, the smile that cracked at the corner of her lips was evident. Kai'sa ignored her, though once her demeanour died down she found herself snuggled back up against the woman. If it weren't for how attractive she was, Evelynn probably would have delivered her next line with a scolding tone, but it instead was laced with interest more than anything. "Still, how'd you get in?"

"Get in where?"

"The club. I thought the legal drinking age was 20." 

Kai'sa audibly paused in thought, contemplating whether that was the truth or not. "Is it?" Many of the countries she lived in had a drinking age of 18, which in Korean years would be 19, so it made sense to her that she would be drinking at this age. "Now that you mention it, they didn't check my ID when I went in."

Evelynn gave a distant scoff. "Must be a foreigner thing." She earned a frown in response, curiosity plaguing the dancer's mind.

"And here I thought you were a foreigner." 

The woman raised an eyebrow, a smirk on her face at how perceptive she had been even though she had expected as much from a foreigner herself. "I may be." She released an exaggerated sigh, turning her eyes to a wall with a hint of sarcasm in her voice. "I'm also old enough to drink."

Kai'sa, having known that much, feigned ignorance to the attitude. "And how old is that?"

"22." 

Three years was not that big of a difference, but considering how grand her life seemed to be Kai'sa couldn't help wondering just how she upheld her wealth.

She decided that it'd be futile to think it over with only one possibility coming to mind. "Who's the sugar daddy?"

Evelynn, having not expected the inquiry that felt more like an accusation than anything else, in a guttural voice exclaimed, "Excuse you?"

"This is an awfully lavish place for a 22-year-old, don't you think." It was then that Evelynn realised what she was implying. A smirk fell on her face as she let her lips brush against the dancer's forehead.

"Darling, I'll have you know I am my own rich man." Kai'sa enjoyed the touch before comprehending the words. 

She looked up to the woman, half contemplating what that meant and if that was any symbolism for their current relationship. "Does that make me your sugar baby?"

"Is that what you want?" Her response was immediate, but it took a moment for Kai'sa to think over what she was going to say. Not because she wanted to be her sugar baby, though it did briefly cross her mind as a possibility, she thought it best to not depend on a woman she was barely acquainted with.

"No."

Evelynn's smile did nothing to help cement Kai'sa's wished. "Are you sure about that?" The hesitation in the dancer's expression only fuelled her to position herself on top of Kai'sa. Her hand cupped Kai'sa's cheek as her words seemed to purr out. "I could give you all the attention you'd want."

For a split second, Kai'sa seemed to have fallen into the phrase, letting herself melt into the ideal it created, but soon her brows flickered as she observed the woman that hovered over her. Her golden eyes were full of yearning, yet it felt different to how she admired her the night before. A fleeting thought passed through her mind, yet it held enough weight to slip out her tongue. "And who's to say you're not the one who needs it?" 

Evelynn faltered as the words sank in, her sensual nature soon disappearing when she realised the look in Kai'sa's face was earnest. Kai'sa wasn't trying to one-up her in this situation, she was genuinely noting her interests. A mix of curiosity and insecurity enveloped the woman, not being able to help as her words wavered slightly. "What do you think of me?"

Naturally, Kai'sa glanced at her with a confused expression. A thumb stroked her temple as Evelynn's hand glided to her cheek. She rephrased the question, her gentle voice soothing the dancer. "What kind of person do you take me for?"

Kai'sa relaxed from the stroke, eyes half-lidded watching how Evelynn's golden ones fretted between hers. Her hand raised to meet the one on her cheek. "I'd say… everything I wished I was." The comment earned a light yet pompous coo from the woman. The dancer continued, both her hands moving to cup Evelynn's jaw. 

"I'll admit, I'm a little envious. How do you manage to take care of yourself?" The question was left open for the women, but she couldn't get it out of her mind. Kai'sa's violet eyes observed her meticulously and she felt the weight behind it trample her soul, forcing her to reflect on the question properly.

She didn't. Evelynn only realised that when confronted with the idea. Christmas and Valentine's Day had kept her busy, and hindsight told her that she may have been overworking herself. She didn't take care of herself, but she sure was good at hiding that fact.

Whether Kai'sa could see that in her expression was another issue. Thankfully, if she did notice, she didn't comment on it, instead offering an earnest, "You look tired. Maybe you should take some time off."

Too stunned to even formulate an answer Evelynn sighed, letting herself sink into her place on the bed as the dancer's words overwhelmed her. 

Maybe she was right. It sure felt like a good idea.

Her smile remained, though her eyes were focused on the line of her jaw. 

Mindlessly, her hand travelled to the dancer's chin, pulling it towards her. Kai'sa, too distracted with her whimsical nature was taken aback from the gentle caress. When she turned her head she was greeted to a pair of soft golden eyes which seemed to envelop her.

The way Kai'sa was able to connect with Evelynn in an empathetic way was new to her. While under normal circumstances she'd shrug it off, deem it a nuisance and continue on as if nothing happened, the way she was able to identify what she needed most right now made her feel vulnerable. For some unusual reason, Evelynn felt safe.

She wasn't being picked apart, dissected for the dancer's pleasure of understanding the mysterious woman's deepest ambitions. She wasn't torn with the desire to exploit the woman for whatever it was she wanted to gain. Kai'sa was in the moment, enjoying it while she could.

Evelynn appreciated that. She was far too used to the contrary playing out. There wasn't any reason for her to be on guard, even while laying in her own bed.

Her gaze remained on Kai'sa who stared back, her hand blanketing the woman's on her cheek as she rubbed her thumb against its knuckles. 

Being an individual who would always act as she assumed her partner wanted of her, Evelynn found herself shifting between the act and a different personality that she was not all too familiar with. She didn't hate it, though. For whatever reason, the presence of the dancer made it easy for Evelynn to be herself, in a sense. After being alone for so long, if Kai'sa could stay with her for just a little while longer, to get used to the comfort it gave her, that's all she really asked for. 

Despite being a guest in her apartment Kai'sa was quite hospital to the woman offering to make them breakfast, struggling to conjure up anything from the lack of ingredients lying around the kitchen, but nonetheless, it was still a delightful meal and change of pace for the businesswoman.

Their conversations from then on were more mindless, the typical stories that they would always share when becoming acquainted with someone were being exchanged as they filled the time they had together before the dancer deemed it was a reasonable time to head out for her afternoon lessons. Evelynn offered her a ride home but was turned down, so they let their last moments together linger at the front door, Evelynn giving a parting kiss to her cheek to wish a safe journey before she closed the door.

Naturally, when Kai'sa arrived home her father, who just so happened to have a day off from work, was having a field-day interrogating his daughter on the events of the previous night. Though she was partially embarrassed, no thanks to all the jests made on the use of protection during the experience, she was thankful that he didn't make more of a big deal out of the situation.

Days soon turned to weeks as life moved on like nothing had happened. Her friends chalked her disappearance from the bar to a one night stand, rightfully so, as she continued to focus on her dance routines. Soon enough, Kai'sa's university life began without much else happening. 

Very rarely did she find herself drinking again, and when she did it was more social than anything else. She was the designated sober friend amongst the group. As the proud mother of the drunkards, it was her duty to make sure they didn't do anything that they would regret later.

When her group of friends decided their destination of choice for the night were to be a bar she often found her eyes scanning the patrons for a familiar face, always returning her attention back to the care of her friends when no one matched the mental description she had in her mind.

It didn't take long for the school year to bring her first assessment. While improvisation as a course wasn't entirely hard, there was still a sense of nerves that came with not being able to rehearse anything. The performance due date wasn't anytime soon, but Kai'sa always loved to keep her mind open for ideas in case something inspired her.

One thing was for certain, she wanted to at least incorporate a bit of Bharatanatyam into her choreography. She hadn't done much work with the dance in years and wanted to ease her way back into the art of it. As a typically story-telling type of dance with lots of flow in both the hands and feet, it would be considerably easy to mix components of the dance into her routine. 

An advantage to being a dance instructor is easy access to the studio that she typically worked in. While she found no reason to hire a space designed for groups for her lonesome, not when she had a makeshift dance studio of her own in her room, she and some classmates agreed that rehearsing in the presence of each other would be beneficial.

As their routine goes, they claim a space for themselves, perform some base moves or warmups before letting their body speak to itself through the mirror. 

Sometimes the group will strictly work on their own pieces, headphones cancelling out any distractions while they do so. Other times one of them will come in with a song recommendation that they will collectively dance to, deciding whether to create an impromptu choreograph or not depending on how they all feel about the tune.

More importantly, they could feed off each other and their expertise. Kai'sa was knowledgable of many dance styles, but she was by no means a master at them. While she could teach them foreign dances, when it came to the advanced local techniques she relied on the help of her friends.

Working on Bharatanatyam, though, meant that none of her friends could give any input as to whether she was stumbling in any way. That day her friends decided that they wanted to have an attempt at the dance.

In a sense, Kai'sa was thankful for it. While it was good to build on her repertoire of skills, going back to the basics and refining them never hurt. They decided on a group routine to help efficiently teach them the same choreograph.

They were going over the intricacies of footwork when the door to the studio open. Whoever was standing there would have been met with an amusing sight as there were at least 5 dancers in various kneeling or squatting positions while Kai'sa stood in front with a wide stance giving a small lecture while patting the insides of her thighs.

One of the bystanding dancers who were taking a break went to greet their guest at the door. "Hey, did you need something?" The person who stood before him was a slender woman, still wearing sunglasses despite not needing it in the well-lit studio.

She smiled, her bold lipstick unintentionally enticing him. "Is Kai'sa here?" The dancer turned back to the crowd of temporary students who watched Kai'sa bob on her heels, extending her legs in a fashion similar to that of an Irish dance.

He saw the woman's eyes fall on her when she scanned the room. "I'll grab her for you."

"No, it's okay. I'll wait." The dancer cocked an eyebrow but thought it best not to argue, instead welcoming her into the room and pulled a chair for her to sit in for the time being.

By the time she was seated the group Kai'sa seemed to be mentoring were up on their feet reflecting the position their teacher was in before Kai'sa was leaning over a speaker that began to play what could only be described as traditional Indian music. They all moved in unison following their leader as she made guiding comments, going the extra mile to tell a story through the art while her students were just able to follow along. Every once in a while someone would stumble in the choreography, a mellow gasp escaping them as they get back into position with the rest of the group.

When they made it to their final stance they all let out a sigh of relief that they managed as much as they did. Conversations fired up between them, one making comments on the similarities between Bharatanatyam and other dances they knew.

The woman that watched the whole performance unfold remained where she was seated the smile widening as she watched the uni students banter about their majors. It was only when by pure accident Kai'sa caught her in the corner of her eye. 

Whatever she was talking about left her mind as her eyes focused on the woman that sat across the room from her, a knowing smirk on her face. 

Kai'sa excused herself from the conversation and made her way to the woman, her mind spiralling in thoughts.

They all vanished once the two met. "What are you doing here?" Her tone was more accusatory than she would have liked, but there was more on her mind in the moment to care about something like that.

"Curiosity killed the cat, love." Kai'sa blinked a couple times, trying to process whether this woman was actually who she thought it was, or if was just an imposter of some kind, but the smirk she held along with the seduction in her eyes proved otherwise. "You don't happen to be busy tonight, do you?"

Kai'sa wracked her brain for an explanation as to why Evelynn, who she only met for one night, was standing in front of her after months had passed since their encounter. 

It took a moment of her stumbling over her own words before she could manage a reply. "Tonight? No, I think I'm free."

Evelynn's smile grew wider. "Perfect." Her shades slid off her face with ease revealing the all too familiar golden eyes that were fixated on Kai'sa's face. "How's this, I'll come back around at seven and take you out for a bit? My treat."

Kai'sa, who had lost the ability to function for a fleeting moment, grounded herself enough to be able to stutter, "That- Yeah, sounds good." She earned a hum of approval. A hand snaked up to her cheek, pulling it so Evelynn could plant a kiss at the corner of her lips.

"Then it's a date."

She made her way to the door, turning just as she left the room to give her final goodbye. "I'll see you later, darling." A smile made it's way to her face as she heard a snippet of the conversation from inside the studio.

"Since when did you have a girlfriend?"

Kai'sa turned to the source of the voice, her friends just as shocked as she was, though some had shit-eating grins on their faces that she wished she could wash off them. "I-" Her mouth wavered trying to find an answer. "I don't know?"

A few of them snorted. "You don't know? Oh, Kai-" Another dancer jumped behind her.

"Who was that, anyway?" Kai'sa scanned the room. At least half of who was present knew what happened on the night of her birthday, which in turn meant they probably would have recognised the name.

They did. "Shit- Nice score, Kai!" The comment earned a slap across the back of his head from a female dancer. "What? She was hot."

"And you're hot-headed." She spun to one of the dancers on the ground asking what the time was. 

"Just about five."

At that a female dancer chimed in. "Oh, Kai, you should be off then." 

"She still has two hours though." The first woman tutted.

"Listen, it takes two hours to look good. Plus the shower, and with her long hair." She eyed the ponytail that sway behind Kai'sa. "Yeah, let's go." She and the other female comrade pushed the hesitant Kai'sa out the door, barely remembering to grab her duffle-bag on the way out leaving the mostly male group in the studio

They worked fast as they strut around her room, scavenging through clothes while Kai'sa couldn't do anything.

She was still in shock. It all happened too fast. She could have sworn she was in the zone working towards maintaining her form, but here she was getting ready to see a woman she had her first with after months of having not been in contact.

What made it worse was that, even in the bright light of the studio, she had been gorgeous. Even as she was surrounded by the panting and sweating of dances working hard, she maintained the beauty that captivated Kai'sa to begin with.

God, did she love women.

Kai'sa was out the door just as her father came in. There was obvious shock donning his face when he saw her dressed in a cropped shirt she usually saved for special occasions, not to mention the click of her heels against the floorboard. He could barely get a word to her before she rushed out in a panic dragged by one of the girls while the other cheered from inside the apartment. 

The two women manage to walk out of the building and make a start to the studio.

When it came to walking around at night, being young women they were overly aware of the risks that came with it. Kai'sa was half thankful for the extra presence, but that also meant that she couldn't back out of this date. If she could even call it that. Her friend kept reassuring her that it was one but she wasn't too sure herself.

Deeming that she would be close enough to reach the studio safely Kai'sa was let off on her own before she ran off in the other direction before any objections could be made.

Focusing on reaching her destination she to took some deep breaths. The streets were mainly empty, save for the few who were walking around like she was, though their paces were considerably fast. She turned a corner onto the street the dance studio resided, a quick scan of the area letting her know that Evelynn wasn't around yet.

She walked to the front doors of the studio building that was still lit with dancer's inside. Fearing she had come too early she fished her pocket for her phone. 

In the reflection of the dark screen, she saw the make-up that dawn her face for the second time that night, startling herself. The look was new to her. She rarely wore so much, even for special occasions, typically staying with an all-natural look. 

The screen turned on to show her the time. A few minutes past seven. Not too bad, and considering how spontaneous this date was, she could relax for a moment longer. 

Date. That was such a confronting word for Kai'sa. She still wasn't sure if that's what Evelynn meant in a literal sense or if she just wanted to catch up with her.

Then there's the fact that she found her, somehow, in her studio no less. Though she supposed that was probably the best place to find her, what with the limited information she gave the woman. Understanding how or why she found the dancer was an issue of its own, one that Kai'sa had no energy to find.

Not when Evelynn was standing in front of her, the blazer fitting over her shoulders that helped define the cleavage that was on display. "Hello, darling." Her face was fresh as if she had reapplied her makeup before coming to see the dancer.

Kai'sa couldn't help but stare. "Hey." Her nerves were running wild, unlike how they were when she first approach this woman in the bar. It must have been thanks to the drinks she had to help compel her to make the first move, which made things all the more ironic now that she was here an uncontrollable bundle of nerves.

Evelynn took Kai'sa's hand into her own. "Shall we go?" Kai'sa nodded, letting herself be dragged along in the direction she had originally come from.

To her surprise, they were greeted by a black Lamborghini, different to the one she remembered being driven the night they met. In fact, she recognised it as one of the cars in the garage they had parked in assuming her neighbours owned it. Evidently, it was hers, which brought the question, how many cars did she have? On top of that, how rich must she be to be able to afford such luxuries with her top-of-the-world attitude?

There's no way Kai'sa was on a date with someone like that.

Yet, here she was, sat in the passenger seat of a car that was dressed in leather while her driver had graciously led her own hand to the gear stick as a way to hold it while driving. Surprisingly, her fingers didn't dawn the metal claws that Kai'sa remembered. Instead, her bare fingertips gently stroked against the dancer's hand when she had the chance, eyes focused on the road.

Kai'sa expected the ride to be silent like their previous drive had been, to let all her questions fester in her mind while they didn't say a word to each other.

So, naturally, her eyes widened when she was addressed. "You're quite the obedient deer." Kai'sa was thrown off by the phrasing, only able to stare back, bewildered.

"I'm sorry?"

A chuckle escaped the driver when they made a sharp turn at an intersection. "I happen to show up at your studio, ask you out for the night, all without being questioned." Kai'sa took a sharp breath as she said that, golden eyes quickly glancing to her. "I'm not sure whether you're actually that naive or if you are genuinely mesmerized by me."

Now that she thought about it, Evelynn was right. She blindly followed this woman into the night worrying over whether she deserved it more than her own safety. Her eyes, full of fear, panned to the driver.

Evelynn seemed to have noticed and grinned. "Either way, I'm glad I found you. It would have been a waste to let you go." The car slowed to a stop at a red light. Taking the opportunity Evelynn lifted the hand she held to her lips, planting a soft peck against the fingertips before resting it back on the gear shift. "And with you dressed so gorgeously, all can think of is treating you like royalty."

They held eye contact for a moment, Kai'sa's growing wider as the words sunk in, realising she was serious. She quickly hid her mouth, needing to bite the inside of her lip to stop herself from showing any bashful symptoms. "You're messing with me." 

She only meant to whisper it to herself, but no thanks to the quiet atmosphere her driver heard her. "Kai'sa, dear-" Leaning towards the passenger seat her hand moved to the dancer's chin. "I wouldn't dare lie about something like that. Especially not with someone such as yourself."

Their faces inched closer by the second, Evelynn's smirk pulling at Kai'sa's conflicting emotions. She could have sworn their lips were about to touch, a swell of discontent settling in the pit of her stomach when they didn't. 

When she made it clear that she had no intention of moving any further, Kai'sa let curiosity get the better of her. She asked the questions that plagued her mind, yet was only met with elusive answers. As far as she was aware, Evelynn found her through chance, picking a random studio hoping it housed the dancer doing her thing. 

The question of why, however, remained a mystery, and while Kai'sa wouldn't have been surprised if the intention was to get her to spend the night at her apartment, there was a small hope that wasn't the case.

Not when the scars began to throb now more than ever. The scars that she partially had forgotten about after they seemed to stop appearing just a month before.

She forced herself to take her mind away from it as Evelynn pulled into the parking lot of a fairly popular restaurant that seemed to be on the outskirts of the city. The exterior didn't offer too much in terms of what cuisine she was to expect for the night, though the red lanterns that hung in the doorway was telling enough to the dancer. Passing through the lot, Evelynn found a place to park that seemed to have been for private bookings.

Instead of driving straight into the spot like Kai'sa was expecting her to do, she instead positioned the car where she could reverse it. She twisted her hip, her hand holding onto the passenger seat as she looked through the rear window to back into the parking space.

Evelynn in that moment was awfully attractive, and no matter what she could do, her heart beat faster and faster with no sign of stopping. There was no reason for it, but Kai'sa couldn't help the way her mind lost focus on the world around her. She was hyperaware of where they were. Observing how Evelynn was moving she could see the grin that was carved into her face, mostly from how oblivious Kai'sa was to the fact that she wasn't hiding her freak out in the slightest. It was entertaining, enough for her to make a mental note of the action for future reference.

She parked the car and got out, immediately making her way to Kai'sa's side. Before she had the chance to open the door for herself Evelynn had, hold a hand out for her to take. Kai'sa took the hand, lifting herself out the car as the door was closed behind her.

Evelynn readjusted her hand to properly hold the dancer's, squeezing it before asking, "Ready to go?" Kai'sa gave a short nod as she followed the woman to the front door.

The interior was quite traditional to Chinese culture, yet still held a certain elegance that could only mean the final bill wouldn't be cheap.

Evelynn called for someone to lead the two to seats that she seemed to have booked prior, keeping the clasp of her hand firm around the dancer's. They weaved through the tables, some occupied with patrons, before reaching a booth in the back that seemed isolated from the rest of the restaurant.

They took their respective seats across from each other. Kai'sa couldn't help but recall their first meeting in the bar, much like how they sat now. Menus were placed in front of them but Evelynn seemed to take no interest in it, instead ordering a bottle of wine for the table. "I do hope you enjoy this place as much as I do." Her eyes narrowed on Kai'sa, but they somehow remained soft, as if she genuinely meant what she said.

Kai'sa's eyes scanned the options, smiling as the familiar dishes brought her a sense of nostalgia. Evelynn, satisfied with the reaction her decision seemed to have, turned her attention to her own menu, though she already had an idea of what she wanted, as did Kai'sa.

When they made their decision Evelynn called a passing waitress, giving her order first before letting Kai'sa do so herself. She hadn't originally noticed, but the way the waitress spoke to her seemed broken as if Korean wasn't her first language. Further driving that point was her eyes that turned upward, a subtle trait she associated with many of the Chinese individuals she's met beforehand. It wasn't until Kai'sa spoke in an unfamiliar language which the waitress seemed to understand, speaking back in a more fluent tone, that Evelynn realised the waitress must have been native to China.

The waitress slipped away with their orders leaving Evelynn smiling at her newfound discovery. "Darling, you can speak Chinese?" Kai'sa locked eyes with her.

"I guess I can." Evelynn traced a finger over one of the glasses of water they poured for themselves, mindlessly contemplating whether to take a sip or not.

"And here I was thinking you were part Korean." She half expected Kai'sa to rebut that claim, but when she instead shook her head, Evelynn couldn't help being genuinely surprised.

A waiter came around to deliver their wine bottle, taking the time to fill up their glasses before he left them. As he did so, Kai'sa continued their conversation. "No, I'm from Hong Kong." The dancer took a sip of her newly poured wine. "At least, I think so."

Evelynn followed suit with her own glass, needing a moment to swallow the beverage before she could speak. "You think?" Kai'sa nodded without another word, urging her to speak again. "How can one be so uncertain of where they are from?" She earned a shrug for a response.

"It's hard to know where home is when you've never had one." Evelynn straightened her back at the words, having not got the impression she was so burdened in life the first time they met. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't remember the dancer ever talking about her home-life or family, mainly focusing on her relations with dance and her friends there.

It was also a valid reason as to why she may have been so culturally diverse. "My apologies, I didn't mean-"

"No, no, you've got the wrong idea." Seeming to have noticed her line of thinking, Kai'sa doubled back on what she said. "I didn't mean literally not having a home. I've always lived with my dad." There goes that idea. "Kind of." Then it came back. "If you can't tell, I've been all over the place."

Evelynn blinked a few types, trying to decide whether she meant that in a mental way or if she's physically been all over the world. "I see," was all she managed to respond with.

It took Kai'sa asking her, "So, where are you from?" for her to return back to the present, and for a moment she considered half lying or weaselling away from the conversation altogether.

But the soft expression she was given, one of genuine, bona fide interest. So different was this woman that she happened to court for a night, who was able to let her be herself. 

That's what it felt like to Evelynn, anyway, and she couldn't deny that feeling when she instinctually answered the question truthfully. "Canada, though I moved here 6 years ago."

Kai'sa was lost in thought as she took in the information, thinking over her life. "A place I, surprisingly, haven't been before." She took another sip of wine. "To think I was only next door, too."

Evelynn ears perked at that last statement. "You're American?" It slipped out, and thinking back it should have been obvious that wasn't the case with her subtle accent. Kai'sa shook her head.

"No, I only lived there for a year." She shifted her weight, feeling a warmth in her chest as the alcohol from the wine settled into her bloodstream. "Canadian, huh? What are you doing here in Korea?" The woman took a second to contemplate whether she should actually tell her, but much like before, it slipped out without her even thinking to do so.

"I'm half Korean. Family brought me here and I've no reason to move back." A mouthful of wine slid down her throat as a mix of guilt and regret began to stir within her conscience. Thankfully for her Kai'sa hadn't noticed, so she continued on their rendezvous. "What about you? You certainly don't seem Korean."

Kai'sa leaned back in her seat, thinking of how to approach the question. "I'm not. From what I know I'm a mix of being a… HongKonger? I think that's the word for it." She took a moment mull over it before continuing. "And I'm also South African."

Evelynn raised her eyebrows with an acknowledging hum. "So that's where your accent comes from?" The dancer recoiled a bit.

"My accent? Is it that bad?" The anxious query earned a laugh in response.

"No, it's not bad. I think it's rather lovely." She paired the compliment with a final sip of wine to empty the glass, reaching for the bottle for a refill. "South Africa, hmm. You speak English there, yes?" Kai'sa was mimicking her in downing the rest of her glass.

"Yes, I guess we do." Evelynn narrowed her eyes at the prospect, offering to pour another glass for the dancer which she accepted.

She audibly sighed in thought, taking a sip of wine before asking, "Do you mind if we continue our conversations in English, then? I'm more comfortable with the language myself." There was an expectant look in her eyes. Even so, Kai'sa hesitated. 

The idea was tempting. She only ever spoke English at home with her father, but their dialect allowed them to mix Afrikaans into their speech which she could guarantee wouldn't be common knowledge for her companion. That also didn't take into account that her accent, which she thought she hid well when speaking Korean, would have been more apparent in her speech when talking in English. Normally, she wouldn't have minded if someone recognised her foreign accent, but the concept of Evelynn being able to hear it felt a little nerve-wracking.

Then again, those goddamned golden eyes that seemed to beg her to allow it was hard to resist. They seemed to show some recognition for the dancer's inner turmoil but before anything could be mentioned Kai'sa spoke up. "Sure, that works with me." This time in English, though she strained her voice to present more American. At least, she hoped it was American. It could have been anything, just as long as it wasn't her strong Afrikaans' accent she was okay with it.

Whether Evelynn noticed the effort wasn't mentioned as she smiled, one that Kai'sa had never recognised on the woman before. "Wonderful." She said in English, though her accent evidently had traces of Korean speech, most likely due to having lived in the country for years.

Their conversation continued on, Kai'sa's native dialect occasionally slipping every once in a while out of genuine oblivion to not knowing a phrase was a figure of speech exclusive to South African's.

Soon enough their meals arrived. The night continued as the two women talked, simultaneously relaxing themselves to each other more and more.

With their main course finished, the waitress came over to ask if the couple wanted the dessert menu. The two agreed. They picked out their ideal delicacies and resumed their idle chatter, thankful that an opportunity presented itself to give them more time with each other.

At some point, their conversations turned to their occupations and their ideal futures. With what they previously knew of each other, Evelynn was a businesswoman of sorts, though what her work entailed was unknown to the dancer.

That was until she explained she was a fashionista, working in the designing industry while in her third year of university as a full-time fashion design student. Naturally, Evelynn was cursing herself as she so willingly gave up this information but the way Kai'sa's expressed interest felt so new to her. It was intoxicating in a sense. Somehow, for someone who despised the idea of opening up to anyone, she was thankful that she was able to do it so freely in the presence of the dancer.

What was supposed to be another hook up for her was slowly turning into an honest to God date. As the night went on she couldn't help wanting it to never end, to be able to talk for several hours more about nothing in particular.

So when their deserts were wiped clean, the white noise of other patrons soon fading out as they left the restaurant, the time for them to leave came. Evelynn went through the motions of paying before leading Kai'sa back to her car.

When they got in she hesitated to start the car. The nagging desire to spend more time with the dancer grew more and more as she realised she would have to take her home. She was supposed to invite her to her home and have a good night, but now things felt more intimate. "Can I be selfish?" She asked, her voice uncharacteristically meek. Kai'sa looked over to her, confusion painted over her face at the tone. She nodded. "Would you like to come over to my place?"

Violet eyes trailed along the dashboard in thought. She expected this much, and while she wasn't completely against it, there was a hint of disappointment in her that things naturally panned out this way.

Yet, when she looked Evelynn in the eyes again there was a hint of distress in her face. It was subtle, but enough for Kai'sa to be able to notice. She began to move her hand. Whether it was her own will or the wine that inebriated her mattered little as her palm slid up to the woman's cheek, a gentle curve to the dancer's lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had to do a bit of adjusting when I found out some of the things I wrote in my last chapter were inaccurate/didn't fit with the storyline but hopefully it all works out.
> 
> So, Korean ages. When you are born in Korea you are immediately 1 year old. This is because they consider the time you are in the womb as growth. So there is such thing as international age and Korean age. There is also the fact that everyone ages at the same time, January 1st. That is the reason why a lot of Kai'sa's friends already have experience drinking whether they are technically younger than her or not, because legally in Korea they would be allowed to drink. Koreans still celebrate their birthdays, it's just not the date that they age.
> 
> The drinking age is 20, but some foreigners get a pass because Koreans sometimes assume that they are teachers, hence Kai'sa getting let into the bar despite being underage. This also makes Kai'sa younger than most if not all of her classmates in Uni. 
> 
> Not sure when I'll post the next chapter since school is starting for me pretty darn soon but I hope you enjoyed the chapter. See you in the next one :)


End file.
